


Kitty Kat

by bunny_yeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cat!Baekhyun, Fluff, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Writer!Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 18:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11019372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunny_yeol/pseuds/bunny_yeol
Summary: A writer and a cat. What could go wrong?





	Kitty Kat

Chanyeol has always noticed that pure white cat that roamed near his apartment complex. Its snowy-white tail swaying while it walks and its striking blue eyes with speckles of gold and silver. Its ear tipped with frothy white hair and a soft pink nose. Ever since Chanyeol had seen the cat, he wrote little poems about it. The cat had a very alluring aura that made Chanyeol stop and admire it. Somehow, the cat notices his presence every time and stares at him for a few seconds before scurrying away fast. 

 

It was a gloomy grey day with a drizzling rain and cold breezes. Later in the day, the rain turned angry and its skies thundering. Chanyeol was running from the bus stop to his apartment complex. He covered his head with his brown leather messenger bag, though it did little to shield the rain. He was a few feet away from his apartment building until he saw the small shivering ball of white near the building. It was the white cat. Chanyeol ran to small cat and grabbed it. He covered it from the rain with his body and headed inside his apartment.

 

Immediately, Chanyeol rushed to his closet and grabbed the fluffiest towel he could find. He softly wrapped the towel around the cat and ran to his room. He settled the towel-wrapped cat on his messy bed and quickly took off his soaked jean jacket and messenger bag.

 

Chanyeol kneeled on the floor near his bed and started to rub the towel on the cat to dry it off. After a few minutes, the white cat was dry and warm. Chanyeol tightly wrapped the towel around the cat, stood up, and said,

“Stay here, kitty. I’m just gonna take a quick shower.”

 

The cat stared at him and nodded slightly. Chanyeol thought the cat understood him but maybe it was just his imagination. He left the room, shut the door, went to the bathroom, and took a shower.

 

With a towel around his hips and his hair dripping with water, he went to his bedroom.  
He opened the door and looked up.

 

His eyes met a naked figure sitting on the towel where the white cat once was. The figure had soft skin, delicately curved hips, a milky complexion, light fluffy brown hair, rosy pink cheeks, and a small button nose. The figure was staring out the window to the dark and grey sky until he noticed Chanyeol’s presence. Chanyeol gaped at the small man, shocked at this mysterious person in his room. The figure turned his head to Chanyeol with wide eyes and spoke,

 

“Oh, hello! Thank you for taking care of me!”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow....my first AO3 post ever..  
> I hoped you guys enjoyed it! Please comment because it gives me encouragement to write more! ^_^  
> THANK YOU FOR READING!!!  
> -bunny


End file.
